survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Own You
I Own You is the third episode of ''SRorgs: Reddit''. Story Previously On... SURVIVOR! Banak felt on top of the world after he found the Ile tribe’s idol. While on Alafia, Ashley struggled to regroup. A plan, led by Sab and Davey, began to take shape. But in the end, it was Cool who found himself as the swing vote. But in the end, it was Ashley who was sent home over the more inactive Leo in a shocking 3-2 vote. 12 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Day 8 Arriving back from camp, there is some dissension among the Alafia 4 due to the fact that Mont was kept out of the loop at the last vote. Sab and Davey on the other hand are very happy with the result, and thank Cool for going along with them. Cool is confident in the decision he made at the last Tribal Council. Day 8 The next morning the Alafia 4 go out on a walk, leaving Leo alone at camp. On their walk the Alafia 4 discusses what happened. Mont assures everyone he’s still with them and just wanted to keep the tribe strong. Everyone assures Mont that he’s okay with them and they still want to work with him. Over on Ile, the Ile alliance is discussing what they should do if Alafia does manage to win an upcoming Immunity Challenge. They know that to do this they should reach out to Matt and try to gain his trust, so they head over to talk to him. Matt seems uneasy about this conversation. Matt is still concerned about what they’re telling him. The Ile Alliance laughs at what Matt is doing, knowing very well that these people are very likely to not vote. Day 9 After receiving treemail, the two tribes gear up for some sort of challenge. The clue is kind of vague but Alafia believes they are in for an Immunity Challenge. Back on Ile, the tribe is less convinced. Banak heads to the place where he hid his Hidden Immunity Idol and tucks it into his bag. The tribes walk out where Nika is waiting for them. He informs them that today they will be drawing for a special advantage or disadvantage in the game, based on the colored rock. The contestants grab rocks and hold them out. The contestants hold out their rocks and Theo reveals a white rock. Nika tells Theo that he will be sent to Exile Island and will rejoin his tribe after the next Immunity Challenge. He then sends Theo off. At Exile Island, Theo finds a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. He grows very excited. Theo begins to search like a mad man, turning the island upside-down in order to find the idol. As Theo looks through a bush, he spots the Hidden Immunity Idol and happily dances. Theo lays accomplished on the beach, relaxing now knowing his trip paid off. Day 10 With Theo gone for a few days, Matt begins to get nervous about the fact that he has been gone for so long. Matt goes to work. He approaches Cody, Banak, and Potato and tells each of them that the vote at the next tribal should be for Theo. They are hesitant. Everyone decides to ignore Matt for the most part as they prepare for their next challenge. At the challenge the inactive members of the Ile tribe drag them down and for the first time, despite Matt deciding not to throw, the Alafia tribe wins immunity. Day 12 Coming back from the challenge the Ile tribe is bummed, they know that in just a few moments they will need to vote someone out. Quickly the Ile alliance goes off to discuss the vote. Cody is one of the first to talk and he suggests that they vote off Jay, the group seems to agree. Matt sees the group talking and grows nervous about the fact that he has been left out. Immediately Matt goes to work by talking to both Cody and Potato. He tells them all about how they will be on the outs if they don’t vote for Theo tonight and they are both very confused, they don’t give him too much thought. Banak gets a bit nervous about seeing Matt talking with Potato and Cody so much, he wonders what is going on. As everyone begins to get ready for tribal Banak walks off and collects his Hidden Immunity Idol. The discussion at Tribal Council revolves around the inactivity and the ways that the tribe can be improved. Jay and Conscious are called out while Matt confronts Theo about his visit to exile island. The Ile alliance stood together and all voted for Jay, voting him out and blindsiding the only other voter, Theo, in a 4-1 vote. Next time on... SURVIVOR! After being on the outs at the last tribal, Matt scrambles for safety. And with a merge looming over the contestants, a special twist is announced. Challenges Immunity Challenge: ''Meeblings'' Each tribe would play the online game "Meeblings." The tribe with the highest average number of completed levels would win Immunity. Winner: Alafia Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia * This was Ile's first tribal council and the first time they lost a challenge. * This is the first of five consecutive tribal councils where the Nu-Ile Alliance was successful in voting somebody out. * Theo had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes